


Sweater Paws

by Firelord_Eva



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelord_Eva/pseuds/Firelord_Eva
Summary: Zuko and Sokka spend a lazy morning together.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Sweater Paws

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't shit? I think it is anyways, but this has been in my head for a while and I finally wrote it. Hope you enjoy anyways.

Zuko woke up colder than hell yet again. As a firebender, he managed to keep warm when he was awake, but anytime he was asleep for more than 10 minutes his temperature dropped drastically. He and Sokka had argued for months after college as to where they were going to live before deciding to stay in Ba Sing Se where they went for school and his uncle owned his tea shop. The nights were still cold enough for Sokka, and the days were warm enough for Zuko, but neither was totally happy with it. As winter approached he found himself waking up to the cold earlier and earlier in the morning. 

Ignoring his annoyance at the fact that he woke up before the sun had started rising, Zuko burrowed further into Sokka’s warmth and tried to go back to sleep. After about 10 minutes of being unable to get back to sleep, he huffed an annoyed breath and reluctantly rolled away from Sokka. He was just going to put on a few more layers and crawl back into bed, but he decided to get his shower before Sokka got up and used all the hot water again. 

After grabbing some clothes from their closet, he got in the shower. It wasn’t until he was finished and finally warm that he realized he grabbed one of Sokka’s hoodies instead of one of his own. Sokka hardly wore hoodies with how much he seemed to love being cold, but he always gave his to Zuko when he got cold even with all his layers. He managed to pull his clothes on and barely registered how large the hoodie was on him before he was falling back into bed, curling back up against Sokka’s chest and falling asleep. 

~

Exactly three hours later Sokka woke up and to his surprise, Zuko was still in bed with him. His boyfriend almost always woke up as soon as the sun was up and meditated. He was going to wake him up, but he decided to wait and see what time it was and check their schedule before deciding if they needed to get up. It was 9:30, which is much later than Zuko normally gets up, but only about half an hour after he wakes Sokka up for breakfast. Zuko had his first class at noon, but he liked to get there around 11 so he and Sokka could spar to warm up. 

It would be odd how well they knew each other’s schedules if it wasn’t for the fact that they’d been dating since Senior year of high school. The earliest Zuko ever had a class was 10, which meant that he would always get Sokka up at 9, regardless of how early he had to leave, just so he had a routine. They worked in opposite ways like that. When Sokka’s mental health goes downhill, he sleeps all day and doesn’t take care of himself. When Zuko’s mental health goes downhill, he obsesses over every small detail and in the process forgets to eat or sleep. 

With the way Zuko felt about schedules, he decided to wake him up so he doesn’t have an anxiety attack about oversleeping until 10. That had always been his cutoff for lazy mornings. 

“Zuko. It’s time to get up babe.” He said softly while rubbing his back. He learned the hard way that you shouldn’t shake Zuko awake or use loud words. “Hey,” He said quietly when he saw Zuko’s eyes open blearily. 

“What time is it?” Zuko asked in a voice still rough from sleep. 

“It’s just past 9:30. Are you feeling okay? You don’t normally sleep in.” Sokka responded. He was honestly worried. The only time Zuko sleeps past 6 is the middle of winter, when he’s sick, or when he had a bad night with almost no sleep.

“Yeah. M fine. Woke up cold, took a shower, got back in bed.” He said while snuggling further into Sokka’s chest. “Don wanna get up” He mumbled again. 

“I know. But you have to. We both know your day will be so much worse if you don’t get to meditate before your first class. I can make breakfast today.” Sokka said, while trying to dislodge himself from his boyfriend, who has wrapped around him like a koala. 

“Fineeeee.” Zuko said exasperatedly. “Will you at least put spice in mine?” He asked with pleading eyes. Sokka absolutely loved when he got to see Zuko wake up. He was always more open with his emotions and was much more likely to ask for things he wants. 

“Of course, just so long as you continue to avoid putting the spice in mine.” Sokka answered with a chuckle. 

~

About an hour later breakfast was ready and Zuko had just finished his meditation. Sokka hadn’t paid attention to what Zuko was wearing when he got up to make breakfast, but he took notice now. Zuko had changed in the morning from what he assumed was sweatpants into jeans, but he was also wearing Sokka’s favorite hoodie. He almost always wore one of his own sweatshirts, but seeing Zuko in one of his made his heart swell with affection. 

“You like what you see?” Zuko asked jokingly once he realized that Sokka was staring. He seemed to have picked up Sokka’s nervous joking though, if the way his hands fisted the extra fabric around his hands is any indication. 

Zuko always did that. He had sweater paws at all times because he favored larger hoodies, but he had a nervous habit of fisting his hands in the fabric when he was anxious. He refuses to wear Sokka’s hoodies if he misses meditation, mainly because he’s singed his own after missing meditation and being annoyed by a student. 

“Do I ever not?” Sokka responded playfully. “I made eggs, with the chilly pepper you like. And I also made you waffles.” He said. He knew how much Zuko loved waffles, but he knew they weren’t healthy so he avoided them most of the time. He watched his boyfriend’s eyes light up and it was only a matter of seconds before he had an armful of firebender who seemed determined to squeeze the life out of him. 

“Thank you” Zuko said quietly before giving Sokka a kiss. 

“Anytime. I figured you’d want something nice after a bad night.” Sokka said. “Speaking of which. You do know that you’re allowed to turn on the heat right, and get more blankets? Even if I don’t understand how on earth you get cold like that, I don’t want you to freeze to death.” He didn’t quite understand how firebenders worked, but he knew that it was bad for them to get that cold. 

“I might take you up on that, but you can’t complain when you start sweating. And I get cold in Caldera when the sun’s down. It’s literally built inside an active volcano. Of course I’d get cold at night in the middle of the earth kingdom.” Zuko said before disentangling himself from Sokka and racing over to eat his breakfast. He made sure to glare when Sokka chuckled at him. 

Sokka loved how serious Zuko could be, it really balanced their relationship out, but he will never be tired of seeing him that excited about something. Especially when it’s something Sokka can give him. “You know. You look really adorable in my hoodie.” Sokka said after Zuko finished about half his food. 

Zuko felt his face heat up and he knew he was blushing based on the affectionate, triumphant look in Sokka’s eyes. “I was worried you’d be mad so I suppose this is okay in comparison.” Zuko responded before shoveling more food into his mouth. 

“I could never be mad with you looking that cute. You should steal my hoodies more often.” He said with a chuckle. “Wanna watch a movie? We still have an hour until you have to go into the dojo.” He asked. 

“How about a show. I’m thinking Stranger Things again.” Zuko suggested. 

The two spent the rest of the morning curled up into each other and watching tv. Just before Zuko left he set the reminders for Sokka to get his work done from home, and his chore reminders. 

“I’ll see you after work turtleduck.” Zuko said softly as he gave Sokka a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t forget to check the reminders and I’ll be home by 3.” He said. 

“Go or you’re gonna be late for your self-imposed starting time. I’ll be fine Zuko, I always am. I love you and I’ll see you when you get off.” Sokka called as he pushed Zuko out the door. 

“I love you too.” was the last thing Sokka heard before the door closed. The goodbyes were always longer and harder when they woke up together, and that day was no different. After a few minutes Sokka set to work on his latest invention. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! <3<3<3


End file.
